


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their hosts offered them two separate rooms and Poe told them <i>"Thank you,"</i> rather than, say, <i>"Actually, we planned on having sex, so we'd like to share,"</i> (except, obviously, in more diplomatic terms, this being an official Resistance mission), Finn figured that, fine, no sex in the field. His mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

When their hosts offered them two separate rooms and Poe told them _"Thank you,"_ rather than, say, _"Actually, we planned on having sex, so we'd like to share,"_ (except, obviously, in more diplomatic terms, this being an official Resistance mission), Finn figured that, fine, no sex in the field.

He'd spent years not having sex in the field, First Order and Resistance policy apparently being much alike in this one regard. True, he hadn't been dating (question: did going on dangerous missions together count as dating?) Poe Dameron, Hottest Resistance Pilot Alive, at the time, but it wasn't as if he had a problem focusing on the mission rather than the person he was with - even if that person was Poe.

Which possibly explained why, when Poe suggested they 'go for a walk' on the third day, Finn's first thought was that it was a good thing he'd just (re)checked his blaster being fully charged.

 

"Are the talks going well?" Finn asked. Their hosts being blissfully unaware of his past meant that they had no problem letting him sit in. Sadly, their hosts being prone to speaking in a language not part of the Stormtrooper curriculum meant that Finn felt less than fully aware of what was being discussed at any given time. It made him wonder why Poe had brought him along at all - unless, of course, Poe hadn't, in which case Finn wondered why _anyone_ had thought he needed to be on this mission.

"As far as I can tell, the talks are going fine." Poe frowned and looked around. "You picking up anything?"

"You think we're being followed?" Stormtroopers weren't trained to be inconspicuous. Stormtroopers weren't _supposed_ to be inconspicuous. Not wearing the uniform anymore probably helped, but if any sneaking around or blending in was required, Finn was probably not the best man for the job.

"Relax." Poe smiled. "I meant during the talks. Words, phrases - facial expressions, maybe. That sort of thing. Honestly, I'm kind of having a hard time gauging these guys' moods."

_And you think I'm not? I don't even speak their language._

"Uh, the blue guy kind of sounds angry a lot?"

"I don't think she's angry, really," Poe said absently. "She's the youngest, so she feels she needs to be loud in order to make her point. It's a cultural thing. Over there."

'Over there' was an alley. The kind of alley where people got mugged, or met up with shady characters to get double-crossed, depending on the plot. (Ambushed, probably, if they were Stormtroopers.)

"Are you sure this is where we should be right now? I'm not sure this is where we should be right now."

Poe bit his lip. "Look, you want to go back, we go back. My guess, it's another two, three days to wrap things up. That's not that long. I just - I guess I kind of figured that, well. I miss you. Does that sound cheesy?"

"Yes," Finn said, more or less on auto-pilot. "And what do you mean, you - oh." Not so much 'I miss having you around', but more 'I miss being close to you as the person you have sex with'. " _Here?_ "

"Well, it's not ideal, but it's a dead end, so hardly any traffic, and the walls are pretty solid. Thick, too, although none of these buildings are actually occupied to begin with."

"That's ... good." Finn liked bunks. Soft bunks, with soft blankets. He'd thought that was normal, that those were the kinds of places people who didn't belong to the First Order had sex. (Well, sure, he'd walked in on people having sex in less comfortable places once or twice, but he'd assumed that, too, had been a First Order thing, a 'well, our quarters are under surveillance, and this closet isn't' kind of thing.)

(There'd been a rumor involving General Hux, Kylo Ren and a desk, but Finn had never really believed it; if anyone'd really walked in on _that_ , they'd never have survived to tell the tale.)

"Finn, buddy, talk to me," Poe said.

"Uh," Finn said, which wasn't talking, exactly. "Just - _this_ is what you wanted to go on a walk for?"

"Bad idea?"

It didn't _seem_ like it would be particularly comfortable for either of them. True, a stone wall at your back offered you some solid support - and Poe'd probably make sure Finn stayed upright, even if that meant his hands'd be occupied. His mouth wouldn't be, though.

"Good idea?" Poe sounded a little amused now, like he could tell what Finn was thinking about.

Alternately, Finn could be the one holding them both upright, pressing Poe up against the wall. He'd be careful and take it slow - wait for Poe to tell him to go ahead, and then wait a little more, wait for Poe to go from telling to asking to begging.

"Great idea?"

"It's okay." Finn swallowed. "It's an okay idea. I mean, obviously, I could have waited until we got back, but hey, you want to do this now, that's cool. I'm down for that."

"You sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to put you out or anyth- "

"I really, really hate it when you do that."

"How's this for making it up to you?"


End file.
